Rogue
Obsidian has confirmed that the Rogue base class will be included in NWN2. DnD 3.5 Rogue Description: Rogues have little in common with each other. While some - maybe even the majority - are stealthy thieves, many serve as scouts, spies, investigators, diplomats, and simple thugs. Rogues are versatile, adaptable, and skilled at getting what others don't want them to get. While not equal to a fighter in combat, a rogue knows how to hit where it hurts, and a sneak attack can dish out a lot of damage. Rogues also seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to avoiding danger. Experienced rogues develop nearly magical powers and skills as they master the arts of stealth, evasion, and sneak attacks. In addition, while not capable of casting spells on their own, a rogue can sometimes "fake it" well enough to cast spells from scrolls, activate wands, and use just about any other magic item. Alignment restrictions: None Class features progression Additional progressions Trapfinding Rogues (and only rogues) can use the search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical trap has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic trap has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic trap generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. A rogue who beats a trap’s DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. Special ability On attaining 10th level, and at every three levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th), a rogue gains a special ability of her choice from among the following options: Crippling strike, defensive roll, improved evasion, opportunist, skill mastery, slippery mind or a normal feat. Crippling strike A rogue with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Ability points lost to damage return on their own at the rate of 1 point per day for each damaged ability. Opportunist The rogue gains a +4 Competence bonus to attack rolls when making an attack of opportunity. Skill mastery The rogue becomes so certain in the use of her skills that she can use them reliably even under adverse conditions. With this ability, the rogue has a greater success when using the Disable device, Open lock, or Set trap skills, even if in combat. Armor restrictions The benefits of evasion or improved evasion only apply when she wears light or no armor. Pre-release notes *The skills climb, jump and swim have been confirmed as not being implemented in NWN2. *'Lore' was used in NWN as a collective version of knowledge and other information skills. NWN2 will include it for the same reasons. NWN comparison *The special ability options in NWN did not include a normal feat. *In NWN, skill mastery allowed the Rogue to take 20 on Rogue skills, even during combat/stress. 3.5 Rules Comparison *The parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. External resources *NWNWiki:Rogue *NWNWiki:Lore Category:Base classes